Quinn Fabray, the little bird
by allistahl
Summary: 74th Hunger Games. Quinn Fabray volunteers as a tribute and is named after 'The little bird'. Contains: Quick, Fabrevans and Faberry friendship.
1. The Reaping

"We could do it, you know," says Puckerman.

"What do you say, Noah?" I ask.

"Leave the district. We could make it," he says.

"They will catch us."

"Or maybe not…"

This was the last conversation I had with Puckerman.

Now I'm the reaping, waiting for know who are the tributes this year.

"Ladies first…" April Rhodes walks towards the reaping ball and takes an envelope from it.

I cross my fingers.

"Rachel Berry!"

No. This can't be happening. Rachel Berry, my best friend, the sister I never had, is the female tribute of this year. People separates from her, letting her way for go to the stage. I see Finn Hudson's face. I see pain between all the people here. I can't let this happen.

"I volunteer!" I run across the crowd, trying to get her side. I can hear whispers. "I volunteer as a tribute."

Rachel tries to stop me. She cries, but I don't turn. When I do, I see Puckerman carry her over his shoulder.

I walk to the stage. I can't even breathe. April takes my hand, and ask me…

"Come here, dear" she talks to me. "What's your name?" she approaches me the mic.

"Quinn Fabray."

"Was her your sister?" she's smiling.

"W-Well… not, by… I care a lot about her, and… I…" my voice is breaking. I can't talk neither.

April tries to help me. "So, I think we have the first volunteer from District 12!" then, she claps.

Everybody is quiet. After some seconds, I see a hand up. It's making an 'L' with the fingers. I don't know who this person is, but everybody in The reaping imitate it. In some seconds, everybody is putting their hands up, making an 'L' with the finger.

Everything happens so fast. Now, I just hope Puckerman won't be the male tribute.

April takes another envelope.

"Sam Evans!"

Oh, no. Not him. The odds aren't in my favor today.

I watch him as he makes his way towards the stage, and I remember how he helped me once, giving me burnt bread.

"And here they are… the tributes from District 12. Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans!"

They lead me to a room near to the train station. I'm waiting for someone who say goodbye to me.

The mayor's daughter, Brittany, opens the door. She's a good friend of mine, one of my few friends.

"Brittany…" I don't know what to say. I didn't expect her to come here.

"I don't have many time, my dad is waiting from me." She shows me a pin.

"What's this?" I ask.

"It's a mockingjay, Quinn. I wanted to give you an unicorn or something, but I realized that I don't have any unicorn pins."

I nod my head.

"Well, a mockingjay is a bird that can sings, and I think is very special, so… take this. If you keep it with you, you will be lucky. I guess." She claps the pin in my shirt.

"Thank you, Britt." I say almost crying, and I hugh her. She smiles.

"Now, I gotta go. Make the odds be ever in your favor." She says and, then, she leaves and closes the door.

I see across the window, waiting for Puckerman or Rachel to see me.


	2. Goodbye

I hear a sound. Somebody is opening the door.

A girl walks into the room. It's Rachel, and her mother, Shelby, comes with her.

"Quinn…" she runs and hugs me. She starts crying.

"Rach… Rach, calm down." I say, trying to make her feel better. "Listen to me. Keep doing your best. Just keep holding on with your voice, okay? You can win some money just with your voice. If you have some problems just tell Noah, he will helps you." Rachel nods and hugs me again.

"I love you" she says, breathlessly.

"I love you too"

"Maybe you can win," tears run down her cheeks.

"Maybe I can…"

Then, I talk to her mother.

"You can't leave her alone, are you listening to me? You did it once. Now she needs you a lot."

"I understand it." Shelby says, and then she looks Rachel. "Come on, daughter, we have to go."

Rachel gives me a last hug before she and Shelby leave the room.

A few seconds later, Puckerman opens the door, and I hug him.

"Puck… I am so scared."

"You can win, Quinn, you can…"

"Puck, there will be fourty-four boys and girls in the Hunger Games, some of them were trained since they were kids."

"I know, but, you're smart, dance made you fast, and you know how to archery. And you're so beautiful, you can get sponsors!"

"I'll try… Take good care of Rachel and you, okay?"

"I'll do. I promise." I know he wants to cry. I hug him one more time, and I kiss his cheek.

"Time's up. Quinn Fabray, hurry up, you have to get on the train."

Puck and I leave the room, and I go to the train station.

I get in the train, and I sit next to my partner, Sam Evans.

I look out the window and I see my mother, Brittany, Rachel, Puck… maybe this is the last time I see them.


	3. Journey to the Capitol

The train starts moving immediately.

I can't endure to see Sam crying, because it strangely reminds me to home, so I decide to explore the train.

The lounge's door opens by itself when I approach it, and I can see a long corridor. There are many doors along it and its walls are covered with beautiful wallpaper. I can see April coming to me.

"Hi, Quinn!" she says with a singing voice.

"Hum… Hello, April." I try to fake a smile.

"Oh, my God!" April laughs "Why are you shy? Come with me, I've got to show you where your room is" she says, and walks down the corridor.

Some seconds later, we are beside a brown door, that she opens. Inside the room, I can see a big bed, that looks very comfortable, which is covered with a elegant magenta bedspread.

"I know what are you thinking" April smiles, and push me into the room and changes her cheery voice to commanding but funny one "You've got to be clean and dressed for the dinner. You have time to observe the room." Then, she smiles again, and leaves.

I decide to take a bath now, not just for obey her, but because I'm tired and I think water will help me rebuild forces.

I am surprised when I realize there's a shower, and not a bath. I like it: I think is better to clean up yourself if you are standing. Plus, Capitol's taps throw out hot water as well as cold water. There are a lot of shampoos and soaps, with exotic scents. Despite this, I don't spend much time in the shower, and I try to finish early.

When I end the shower, I cover myself with a soft towel, and open the bath's door, entering my room. I take off the towel, and I leave it on my bed. The room's climate is fresh but warm at the same time. It makes me feel good being in it and I get more sleep than minutes before. I lie naked on the bed and my wet hair soaks the bedspread. I close my eyes, inhale and exhale, thinking about everything that happened. I almost fell asleep when I realize that I have to get dressed for dinner.

I get up and go to the huge white wardrobe in front of me, and when I open it, I see a lot of beautiful and luxurious clothes. After some seconds, I decide to take a yellow shirt, jeans and a pair of brown boots. I take Brittany's pin that I left on the bedside table, and button it on my shirt.

When I get up with the dining room, I see a long table with four plates (and their related cutlery) on it. There is also a water jug (made of glass), a basket with fresh bread, a bowl of fruit and a bottle of wine. April and Sam are sitting around it.

"Where's Will?" April asks, while I sit in a chair. Will Schuester is our mentor.

"Last time I saw it he said he would take a nap" he replies, in a tone of indifference.

"Well…" she sighs, "It's been a long day!" after some minutes of a awkward silence, she says "At least you have manners, on the contrary of last year's couple" Her comment bothers me, so I effort to eat with my hands.

The dinner runs silently. When we finished our meal, we turn on the TV to see all the ceremonies. We examine the tributes' faces, and some of them catch my attention: a tall boy who volunteers, from District 2; a girl with a shiny blonde hair and sly face from District 5; a boy in a wheelchair from District 10; and the creepiest, a twelve years girl from District 11. She has got yellowish skin and slanted eyes but, somehow, she reminds me to Rachel.


End file.
